Infants and other incontinent individuals wear disposable absorbent articles such as diapers to receive and contain urine and other body exudes. Absorbent garments having fixed sides (e.g., training pants or pull-on diapers) have become popular for use on children able to walk and often who are toilet training. These training pants have side panels which edges are seamed together to form two leg openings and a waist opening. These pants need to fit snugly about the waist and legs of the wearer without drooping, sagging or sliding down from its position on the torso to contain body exudes.
After a training pant or pull-on diaper is soiled by urine or body exudes, it is removed from the wearer's body by tearing open the seams of the side panels. The removed training pant or pull-on diaper then is folded so that the soiled portion is wrapped inside for disposal. To prevent the soiled training pant or pull-on diaper from being unfolded and/or to keep the soiled portion inside, it is desired that such training pant or pull-on diaper has a disposal means which secures or keeps the folded diaper in the folded state. Examples of such training pants are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,784 to Ames-Ooten et al. on Nov. 19, 1996, and European Patent Publication Nos. EP623330 and EP0732094.
However, the existence of such disposal means sometimes tends to cause a leakage of contained urine or body exudes from the sides of the folded diaper especially when the side edges of the diaper are not appropriately folded inwardly. Further, such disposal means also tends to be an obstacle to the wearer's movement and/or decrease the diaper's good appearance.